Upheaval
by Jayne-san
Summary: She was always the good girl, never having a single selfish desire in her life. Until the day she decided to run away, and from then on only disasters happened. From the Phantom Lord incident, to her losing seven years of her life, and then her crushing failure in the Grand Magic Games against Sabertooth's Minerva. Only chaos comes Fairy Tail's way, all because of a blonde mage...
1. Summary

She was always the good girl, never having a single selfish desire in her life. Until the day she decided to run away, and from then on only disasters happened in her life. From the Phantom Lord incident, to her losing seven years of her life, and then her crushing failure in the Grand Magic Games against Sabertooth's Minerva. Only chaos comes Fairy Tail's way, all because of a blonde mage.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun streaked through the slightly open window, the wind blowing the pale pink curtains inside. Outside people's laughter filled the air, along with shops opening, and birds chirping to the early morning sun. Everything was peaceful.

Inside a brick house, lay a blonde haired woman, curled inside of her dulling pink sheets. Her body lie motionless for a while, before finally moving the sheets from over her head; her eyes red and puffy from the hours of endless crying the night before. She sat up, covering her eyes from the blinding light outside. She swung her feet off of her bed, slipping her feet into her furry white bunny slippers. Shuffling her way to the window, she closed the window and covered them with the curtains. Shuffling her way back to her bed, she collapsed and turned on her back. Staring at her cracked white ceiling, reliving last night's memories.

**X.X.X.X**

_It's been over a week since the Grand Magic Games, her guild had come in first place as Fiore's number one guild. Fairy Tail has been celebrating since then, parties every night, ending until the sunrise – or until they all passed out. A certain mage had not partaken in the festivities, feeling that her part in the games were futile. Fearing that if she did try to celebrate, that everyone will tell her to leave, will tell her that she is weak. So, instead she sat in a dark corner of the guild, watching from afar everyone's joy. The corners of her mouth turned upward, a ghost of a smile on her face. _

_Natsu and Gray were fighting in the middle, Erza eating her cake on the bar, Mirajane smiling and cleaning a beer mug, Cana sitting on a table with Macao and Wakaba swinging her keg around aimlessly, Elfman screaming "manly" things and Lisanna ogling Natsu along with Juvia. I looked towards the other side of the guild, Levy and Gajeel along with Pantherlily, Wendy and the other Exceeds Charle and Happy. I looked towards the second level to see Master Makarov sitting on the banister, smiling down at his children enjoying themselves with Laxus standing behind him, his arms crossed and a frown on his face._

_I sighed, and looked down at my lap where my keys lay in my hands. I hadn't called them out since the games, and nor do I intend to. I sighed again, and felt something went running down the side of my cheek. I consciously brought my hand to my face and felt more liquids running down my face._

_I'm crying, again._

_I bright yellow light flashes beside me, my eyes widen in surprise as I see one of my closest spirits staring at me with concerned eyes. I hastily wipe the tears off of my face, and smile weakly at him. He sits on beside me and pulls me into his lap. Normally, I would usually yell at him and accuse him of flirting with me, but I knew he had good intentions in this situation. "Lucy, what's wrong?" He gently strokes my hair while rubbing small circles into my back. I press my face into his chest, gripping his shirt until my knuckles turn white. I sob softly into his chest, careful to not draw attention to myself._

"_Lucy, please tell me what's wrong." He pleads, stilling comforting me._

"_I – I'm weak Loke, I'm a weak mage." I say weakly. Tears flowing down my face._

"_Lucy, you are not weak. You are a strong mage, you just don't know how strong you are to become." He says, his voice warming my very core._

"_H – How are you so s – sure? I can't even d – defend myself from other mages. My team always has to p – protect me."_

"_Because, I will train you." He said simply. I look up at him, to see his eyes filled with determination. "Y – you will?" I say with pleading eyes. More tears about to come if he answers my question._

"_Yes, Princess, I will." He smiles down at me and I smile back at him, a real smile. Tears flow down my face again and I hug him tightly, burying my face in his neck. "Thank you Loke! Thank you so much!" I say, my voice muffled from having my head buried in his neck. _

"_No problem at all beautiful." I look up at him and giggle, something I haven't done in a while._

"_But, you do know that you will have to tell your master right? And your team." I look behind me at my team, suddenly gathered at one of the table in the guild. I see Natsu with his arm over Lisanna's shoulder. Lisanna nodding her head hesitantly and Natsu's bright smile towards her gives me an aching feeling in my chest. I turn my head back to Loke, and I nod before sliding off of his lap. He smiles at me and disappears again in a flash of bright light. And I am left alone again, at my lonely table._

_People began to pass out drunk on table, and I take that as my chance to speak to Team Natsu about my departure to train. When I arrive, I see Lisanna's face suddenly saddening at my appearance towards the table. I give Team Natsu a bright smile before speaking._

"_Umm… I just wanted to tell you guys that – "_

"_Luce, we want to tell you something." I look at him, a curious look on my face. I look towards Gray, his eyes narrowed at Natsu and Erza's glare towards him aswell. I look at Lisanna and it looks like she's about to cry._

"_I think that you need to get stronger, because well… You're pretty weak." My eyes widen and I feel like I'm going to cry again. "So I'm replacing you with Lisanna!" He grins at me, those grins that always made me laugh at him. Now all I can do is stop myself from yelling at him. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head. I turn to walk away and I make my way to Master Makarov. When I reach him, Laxus looks at me in a strange way, still never leaving his grandfather's side. Makarov turns to look at me, a small smile on his lips. "Hello Lucy, are you enjoying the party?" He asks, raising his mug at me. I look down and bite my lip and answer truthfully._

"_No, Ma – Makarov. I've come to tell you that I will be departing the guild." I look up slightly to see Makarov's pale face and Laxus's eyes wide._

"_Why? What made you think that decision?"_

"_I feel like a burden to my team, so I am leaving to train. And I don't know if I'll come back to the guild." I feel the tears running down my face again, and I wipe them away. No Loke this time to come and comfort me. "I'm sorry Makarov, but I cannot continue in this guild the way I am. I am truly so – "_

"_Hey everyone! I need to make an announcement!" I hear someone yell. I turn my head, my eyes widen as I see Natsu stand on the table, with Lisanna looking up at him. Her eyes wide in surprise and shock. Natsu holds out his hand towards her, and she timidly grasps it and is brought next to his side. "I just want you guys to know that Lisanna and I are a couple!" He smiles widely at the guild, and grins at Lisanna. He lowers his head towards hers and their lips meet in confirmation of the new information. I look away and stare at the wall, trying to suppress the urge to cry more. I look back at Makarov, and show him the hand where the pink Fairy Tail insignia is. "Please, remove it. Now." My voice comes out calm and collective, no anger present in my voice. He nods his head and hovers his hand above mine. The sign shimmers off of my hand, and the golden particles shimmer in the air. It leaves as soon as it came and I look back down at Makarov. _

"_You must know that now, I must say the three rules of farewell." I put my hand up. Signaling for him to stop._

"_This is hard enough for me, I know the rules Makarov." I smile sadly towards him, and he smiles back at me. I glance at Laxus, who has been silent the whole entire time. I turn my attention back towards Makarov, tears threatening to fall. "Please don't tell the guild, I don't want anyone to fear for me. I have caused enough as it is, this will only bring chaos. And Mavis knows that Fairy Tail causes enough chaos." Makarov chuckles lightly, and I smile again. I feel something warm in me again, like I had felt with Loke. A true bond, one that can never be broken. No matter how far we are separated. _

"_Thank you again Makarov, for the time that I have spent here has truly been amazing." I bow deeply, and turn to walk away from him. From the family that I knew that loved me, from all of the good and bad memories I had with them, from all of the missions, I leave everything behind me now. I look up, noticing that I am already at the front doors. I turn behind me, and I see everyone partying again for the newly made couple. I smile sadly as my heart clenches in pain and I slip through the doors towards the cold air of the night. Walking home that particular night was hard; walking along the edge of the river was even harder. I didn't see the boat men or hear them telling me to be careful. It made me realize that everyone will leave me in the end, no matter what I do; they're all going to leave me one way or another. And one thought kept pestering me throughout the whole night…_

_I am no longer a mage of Fairy Tail._

**X.X.X.X**

Walking through the forest wasn't particularly easy. Tripping over covered roots and stepping in holes made by the animals, it just pissed me off. I usually love nature; the smell of the earth spreading throughout the air, the sun peeking through trees glistening with a new found beauty, and the animals jumping through nature's obstacles. Usually it's all so calming, but now it was just a nuisance. I wanted to chop everything out of my way and just walk through, but I couldn't do it, my kind conscience wouldn't let me. I growl in frustration as _another _root nearly made me fall face first in the ground. "Fucking roots!" I scream out in frustration and I pull one of the keys from my belt.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" A flash of yellow light appears in front of me and my trusty spirit looks at me with hearts in his eyes.

"Moo~ Miss Lucy your body is as excellent as ever!" I wave off the compliment and smile at him.

"Taurus, can you please help me get through this dense forest? I keep on tripping! Also, I have something to tell you." I look down shamefully and fidget under his intense stare.

"What is it that you need to tell me Miss Lucy?" He says, moving closer to me. I look up at him, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I sniff before answering him.

"I – I left Fairy Tail, and I want to train to become stronger. And I need my family's help to do that. Do you think you could please tell them that?" I ask, my eyes pleading for him to accept the offer. And knowing Taurus, he will.

"Of course Miss Lucy! I will do anything for my friend." He gives me a large grin and I giggle and hug his muscular body tightly. My arms barely wrapping around his toned waist. "Thank you so much Taurus!"

"Anything for you Miss Lucy, and please summon me more often." I look up at him and nod, the tears finally escaping their cage. Taurus smiles at me one more time before returning back to the Spirit World. I look down, the tears splattering on the dirt.

I continue my walk through the dense forest, looking down to be careful to not trip or step into anything. When I no longer see roots, instead I see grass. I look up and gasp at the sight before me. A large clearing with short grass and the sun is directly overhead, giving it an earthy glow. A smile plays on my lips and I run into the clearing, basking in the sunlight. I laugh, for what seems like ages. I lie on the ground, sprawling my body out in the grass. The burst of wind comes from one side of me, brushing the grass onto my body. I laugh again as I feel the grass tickling my sides, almost like it's trying to make me smile again. I sit up, leaning my body on my arms behind me and glance around. Nothing much, just grass and trees around the area, almost like it is protecting the area from ever being found. Plus the area being so deep in the forest, almost no one could come upon this area.

"Virgo!" I call for my spirit, and she flashes in front of me, bowing down.

"Punishment, Princess?" I never really understand why she always asks that, maybe from her previous master.

"No Virgo, and please stop asking that," She nods her head in recognition and sits in front of me. "Also, is there any way you could set up a camp? And did Taurus tell you guys what happened?" I nervously ask, afraid of the outcome. Virgo crawls towards me and hugs me, which catches me off guard. I soon return the warm embrace and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Yes Princess, he told us what happened. We are very sorry to hear this happened to you." I nod my head and pull away and smile at her. Virgo stands up and helps me stand up too. She disappears and reappears again and begins to set up the camp.

* * *

**AN: New Story! Upheaval, by the way, upheaval means a violent or sudden change or disruption to something. So in this story basically Lucy had an upheaval when she left Fairy Tail and is now beginning to train for the future. Just wanted to clear that up!**

**I will try to update tomorrow night, soon right? I KNOW! I have a lot of free time now! yay! So just be patient my little ones, please stay with me!**

**Also, I am considering discontinueing my other story _College Girl_ because well, I'm reading a lot of NON-NALU FICS! So I might be doing something weird for a while, sowwie! \(~ )/**

**Well, enough with my ranting, I will update tomorrow! For sure! I will try! Love you all! MWUAH! BTW I do not own Fairy Tail...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Midnight**

When Virgo had finished setting up the camp, I situated myself inside the luxurious tent. She really went out of her way to give me this home like tent. The tent was the size of a miniature house basically, with a queen sized bed at the far wall, a mini fridge on one side of the tent, and a large bookcase on the opposite wall. A stack of clothes lies on the bed and some towels. I sigh and sit on the bed, causing it to bounce. I touch the soft fabric of the sheets and a small smile forms on my face. I lay down on the bed, feeling the fabric rubbing against my skin giving me a peaceful feeling.

From outside, I hear rustling from the surrounding forest. I sit up quickly and grab my keys and whip, readying myself for the attacker. My heart beat pounds in my chest, the sound going through to my ears. I grip my whip tightly and slowly walk towards the entrance of the tent, and slightly move the flaps to see outside. I cover my mouth in surprise and fear, standing outside are the Sabertooth Dragon Slaying Duo.

Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

Along with their exceeds Lector and Frosch. I observe them to see what they'll do, holding onto my keys for dear life. I pick up on bits of their conversation. Something about training and a tent. _A tent!? That's my tent!_ I inwardly panic and I rush back inside, grabbing the clothes and stuffing them into my bag. I look towards the entrance again and their footsteps are getting closer. I break out in a cold sweat, and I quickly grab my things from the tent. I stuff some books in my bag also and the towels. I place my hand over Virgo's key and whisper her name. She appears in a dim light and bows down.

"Punishment, Princess?" She says in a hushed tone. I wave my hand and shake my head frantically, looking past her at the tent's entrance again.

"Virgo, dig a tunnel and get me out of here! Quickly!" I hiss, keeping my voice low so they don't hear me. Virgo nods and begins digging the tunnel, while I'm jumping up and down, thinking it will make things go faster. When Virgo's head pops up from the hole I jump down, not listening to her "punishment" request. Sliding down the hole, I hear a gasp from above and small voices cheering. I look up at the hole opening, watching it close before sprinting down the narrow tunnel.

**X.X.X.X**

"Oi, Rogue, do you smell that?" Asks Sting, his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. I nod my head and begin walking around the tent, picking up random objects. I sit down on the bed, touching the soft fabric.

"You're not going soft are you? 'Cause if you are let me know now, I don't go that way." I snap my head in his direction, glaring at him before I speak.

"Sting, this is not the time nor the place." Sting ruffles his hair and looks away from my gaze, and towards the bookcase on the wall.

"Well whoever did live here, they sure did have a lot of space." Sting says, walking over to the bookshelf and touching the spines of the books. He picks one up and opens it to a random page, then throws the book at me.

"Read it." I raise my eyebrow at him before opening the same page as him, and I catch a scent of vanilla and strawberries. _Vanilla and strawberries?_ I look at Sting and he grins at me, I narrow my eyes at him and put the book down. "What do you propose we do now?" Sting walks towards the center of the room and pounds on the ground. The ground begins to crumble away, revealing a human sized hole. I look back up at Sting and he motions me forward.

"I say we catch ourselves a lady." He snickers then jumps down the hole. I sigh and shake my head before grabbing Frosch and Lector and jumping down the hole after him.

**X.X.X.X**

I can't believe it, I lost the tent and now I won't be able to find another place like that ever again. I groan in frustration as I make my way through the forest again, only it's not as thick like last time. I spot a large oak tree ahead of me and I speed walk my way to it. I lean against the tree and slide down to the ground. I bring my knees up to my chest and put my head between my knees. Wrapping my arms underneath my thighs, I silently let tears fall. I look to my left side and reach over to grab my bag. I lay my legs out straight and place the bag on my legs, slowly unzipping the bag. I search for the picture of my mom, my dad, Michelle, and I, when I find the picture I gently touch it. Afraid that it will break. The tears flow out of my eyes again, and I sob loudly. Clutching the picture to my chest, trying to think of anything that will bring me out of this nightmare.

I hear the trees rustling in the wind, and footsteps. I quickly and carefully put the picture bag in the bag, and grab my whip. Standing up, I clutch my whip in my hand while my other hand lies on top of my keys. The footsteps are getting closer, my breathing quickening. My heartbeat pounds in my ears, a second time that night. I look around, seeing that it only got darker in my area. I lash my whip out into the dark area, and it latches onto something. I pull on my whip with the strength that I have and someone emerges from the shadows. My brown eyes meet red ones. I yank my whip back, letting go of his wrist. I glare coldly at him, before I the footsteps in louder and a man with blond hair comes from the trees.

"Man Rogue, you could have gone slower." Sting says groaning, ruffling his blond hair before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, so you're the person with the over the top tent, huh?" I stay silent, narrowing my eyes at him before turning to look at Rogue again. "What do you want?" I spit out, venom easily sensed in my voice. They don't answer me, so I snap my whip at them. They move back slightly, and I glare angrily at them again.

"I said, what do you – " I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look behind me to see Loke staring at me with a disapproving look.

"Lucy…" I lower my whip and turn my face back towards the bewildered duo. "Don't be hasty now, you still haven't gotten their reason." I furrow my brows together in thought and look down. I place my whip back on my belt and turn to face the Sabertooth mages. "Well, tell me you're reason." I question, trying to lose to anger in my voice.

"Well, we saw that tent and went inside. We just wanted to find out who the owner was. We're sorry if we seemed threatening to you." Rogue steps towards me and bows. My eyes water at the memory of my maids doing that to me whenever they felt sorry.

"P – please, stand up. You don't h – have to bo – " A lump gets stuck in my throat and my voice stops. My body begins to shake and Rogue's eyes widen at my sudden change of reaction. Loke wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest crying loudly. "See what you did Rogue, you made her cry. Nice going idiot." I hear Sting say, and then a loud slap. I rub my eyes and look towards the sound, I see Sting in a crouched position clutching his head. I look back at Loke and he gives me an apologetic smile. I tilt my head slightly to the side and he holds me an arm's length away. "I'm sorry Princess, this is for your own good. Please don't hate me." He whispers to me in a hushed voice.

"Loke why would I hate you?" He doesn't respond, but he looks towards Rogue and Sting.

"Could you two please train my master? She want to become stronger." My eyes widen at what he says and I give him a glare that could put Erza's glare to shame. "What are you doing Loke!?" I scream out, I push myself away from him and I stare into his eyes.

"I'm helping you, trust me. Please, Lucy." His eyes stare into mine, pleading at me to cooperate. I sigh and look down at the ground, pushing the dirt around with my foot. I turn to face the mages in front of me and I look at them with narrowed eyes. Sting's face shows one of surprise while Rogue's is emotionless.

"Well, will you?" I question, my hands clasped behind my back. I see Sting's mouth open to speak but is silenced by Rogue's voice.

"We will." I let my guard down and my face shows one of happiness and surprise. I rush towards Rogue and I bow deeply towards him. "Thank you so much Rogue-san, I am forever in your debt." I mentally curse myself for letting my heiress side show, but I quickly cover it up by standing straight and smiling brightly towards him. He gives me a nod before heading towards the forest and grabs Sting, shaking him from the shock of what happened earlier. I turn around and grab my things before giving Loke a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running after the two mages ahead of me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! I know I know, I said I would update on Friday but I didn't. I'm sorry! Dx**

**Anywhoooo I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**Sting: Oi! How come I'm so smart?**

**Me: Because, I'm nice... o_o**

**Rogue: ...**

**Lucy: Why!? You know I hate those two!**

**Me: Oh you will hate them, for a while too.. XD **

**Loke: How come I put my Lucy in this situation?**

**Me: Because I made you do it. \(- _-'')/**

**Rogue: Ja-san does not own Fairy Tail.. Thank God..**

**Bye! Ja-san out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello hellooo! My friends I missed you! Firstly I would like to say thank you for the reviews (Sting: There are only two... Me: Shut up!) and I love you all!**

**Rogue: Ja-chan does not own Fairy Tail..**

* * *

Sting, Rogue (plus Lector and Frosch) and I al sat around the fire Sting made. "Umm… I can summon Virgo and make two more tents if you want…" I trailed off, turning my head to look towards the surrounding forest.

"You don't have to do that, we can sleep – " Rogue began, but he was quickly cut off my Sting's arrogant voice.

"We'll be sleeping in the same tent as you, Blondie." I snap my head towards his direction, a smirk evident on his face. I furrow my brows together and narrow my eyes before stalking off towards the tent.

_Stupid Sting, acting all high and mighty. Who does he think he is?!_ I continue to grumble about how unfair life is, when I say a bright flash next to me I look towards the lights to be greeted by a bowing figure with pink hair in a maid's outfit.

"Punishment, Princess?" Asks Virgo, I shake my head no and wave my hand.

"Umm… Could you help me make two sleeping spots?" I ask Virgo, turning my head towards an open space near the bookcase. Virgo nods her head before getting to work. I walk towards the small fridge in the tent and open it to find meats of all kind and vegetables. I grab some vegetables and meat, along with some cooking equipment before heading back out towards the two Dragon Slayers.

**X.X.X.X**

Lying on their backs, the two males look towards Lucy who came out with meat vegetables, and cooking equipment. Sting immediately sits up, his eyes ogling the meat in her hands. Rogue slowly sits up, staring at the meat peculiarly. Lucy sits down on the other side of the fire and begins to cook the meat, setting up the stand for the pot to rest on. "So blondie –" Begins Sting, before being cut off by a small rock thrown at his face.

"I have a name, it's Lucy. And you're blond too, idiot." Sneers Lucy, turning her face the other way from Sting's eyes. Sting rubs the spot where he was it, feeling the small bump forming in between his eyes.

"Damn it, blo – " Lucy glared at him, before he cleared his throat. "Lucy. Why did you have to do that?" Sting looks at Lucy with a mock hurt face. Lucy casually sighs, playing with a strand of her hair. "You called me blondie, and it pissed me off. Problem?" She glances at Sting, her face looking innocent. A small blush appears on Sting's face, he turns his head and snorts. Lucy giggles then turns the meat over the fire.

"So Rogue, you haven't been talking much," Starts Lucy, glancing over at Rogue's emotionless face. "Do you not talk much?"

"I only talk when necessary." Says Rogue, no emotion evident in his voice. Lucy pouts and slumps her shoulders.

"Look, the both you, I'm trying my best to get along with you guys. But you aren't making it any easier. How about we get to know each other? Like, your past. If that's okay…" Lucy twiddles her thumbs and looks down.

"Sure Lucy," Lucy looks up to Sting's face, her face hopeful of a healthy friendship with him.

"After you give me something." Sting smirks at her, her face losing all hope of getting along with the blond.

"And what would that be?" Nervousness etched into her voice.

"Anything I want, for two weeks." Lucy's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"No! A week!"

"Two weeks."

"One week."

"One in a half weeks."

"Three days."

"Deal."

"Deal." They nod their heads, and Lucy tends to the food again. Stirring the vegetables in the pot, and turning the meat. Lucy looked at Rogue, his eyes met hers and her face flushed a little bit, turning her gaze back towards the food. "So umm… Rogue… How about your past?" Rogue stays silent for a while, before taking in a deep breathe.

"I don't mind." Sting's face shows shock for a while, before scowling. "Really Rogue? You don't want anything in return?" Rogue shakes his head, looking towards Lucy and smiling a little. Sting falls on his back, his eyes hazed from earlier. _Rogue, smiling… I think I can die now, I've seen it all…_ Thoughts like that swam through Sting's brain. (A small one at that – Hey!) Lucy returns the smile, a faint blush on her cheeks from Rogue's smile. Specks of pink paint Rogue's cheeks and he turns his head away.

"You might want to check on that." Rogue points towards the smell of the food, almost burnt.

"Oh shit!" Rogue raises an eyebrow at her sudden words. Lucy scrambles to get the pot off of the stands without burning her hands. She successfully grabs it and sets it down on the ground in front of her. Grabbing the spoon, she dips into the pot, grabbing some vegetables and tasting it. She hums in delight, then grabs the meat next and drops it in the pot. "I'll be right back, don't. Touch. That. Pot." She ends her statement in a deadly tone, before scurrying off towards the tent to grab some eating utensils.

Sting rises up slowly, an evil grin on his face. He turns to Rogue, and even Rogue is eyeing the pot while licking his lips. "You know, she won't notice if we taste a little." Sting says quietly.

"But, if we start we won't stop." Rogue states, getting back his control. A gust of wind comes, blowing the aroma in their faces. Rogue's eye twitches, and Sting's stomach growls. Sting jumps over the fire, grabbing the pot and opening it. Smelling the meat before taking a large bite out of it. Rogue jumps over the fire also, landing next to Sting and grabbing the meat out of his hands and taking a bite. They munch on the meat, then they began to eat the vegetables. Lucy comes out at the exact time they're in the pot. A knife in one hand and forks in the other. Her eye twitches and she is surrounded by an evil aura.

"Boys." She says in a sickly sweet voice. The Dragon Slayers stop, slowly turning their heads towards Lucy. Both of them have a look of horror on their face and one thought runs through their minds. _Not another Minerva!_ They put down the pot slowly as Lucy walks over, the evil aura still surrounding her and getting bigger. When she looks into the pot, her face is red with rage and gives the boys a deathly glare that would put the Demoness, the Titania's and the Lady's glare to shame.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" Lucy closes her eyes and tightens her grip on the large knife.

"Not to touch the pot." The boys chorus, fear evident in their voice.

"And what did you do?"

"We… Touched the… Pot…" They slowly start to back up, trying to stay out of Lucy's reach. Lucy stays in her spot, her eyes still closed and her eyebrow twitching.

"But hey…" Rogue whips his head towards Sting, telling Sting to stay quiet.

"You're cooking wasn't half bad." Rogue moves away from Sting, staying out of the line of fire.

"Who touched the food first, Rogue?" Rogue pointed towards Sting, and Sting looked at Lucy. Instantly regretting what he had said earlier. "Shit." Mumbled Sting, looking down at the ground.

"Shit, is right." Said an angry voice behind him. He turned around slowly, coming face to face with an angry Lucy. The knife still clasped in her hand, and it was pointed towards his nose. Sting screamed like a girl and ran away, and Lucy chased after him. Waving the knife around and shouting at Sting.

"You idiot! I told you not to! Now there's no food left for me!" Yelled Lucy.

"So?! You don't need to eat anyways, you're training!" Said Sting, still trying to keep the distance from the angry Lucy.

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"Ye – No! I mean no!"

"You were about to say yes weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No!"

"Just tell the truth!"

"Fine then, yes! I was!" A knife whizzed pass Sting's ear, nicking it in the process. Sting froze, still shocked that she had _thrown_ the _knife_ at _him_. He turned around, ready to yell at her. But his voice caught in his throat when he saw that Lucy lie on the ground, not moving. Sting ran towards her, picking her up bridal style and running back to the tent. He rushed inside, seeing Rogue on the ground reading something. "Nice story Lu – " He stopped when he saw Lucy in Sting's arm, lying their limp. Rogue quickly walked towards them as Sting laid her down on her bed.

"Sting, what happened?" Rogue questions, worried.

"I don't know, one minute she was chasing me and threw a knife at me. The next she was on the ground." Rogue's eyes widened at the part about the knife, but he put back on his emotionless face quickly. "I'll grab some medical equipment. Stay there." Rogue went towards his bag, looking for the medical supplies and Sting put Lucy down on her bed.

Sting looked at Lucy's face, her eyes shut and her hair sticking to her sweaty face. Sting moved Lucy's blonde locks out off of her face, a small blush tainting his cheeks. He turned around as Rogue came forward with a rag and a bucket of water. He set the bucket down next to the bed side table and dripped the towel in the water, wringing it out and bringing it to her face he dabbed her forehead. He put the towel back in the water and repeated the process again, his brows creased together in worry. Sting, noticing his partner's strange behavior, spoke in a hushed tone.

"Hey, Rogue, what's wrong with you? Are you really worried about this Fairy?"

"Yes. I am. Aren't you?" Rogue questioned his tone still emotionless. But his eyes were filled with worry.

"Yeah. I am…"

* * *

**I wanted to continue but I was like nahhh! So I'll be writing the fourth chapter as we speak... Or as you read... Whatever, I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I would have made Lucy marry someone...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lucy's Mind**

Lucy wandered through the darkness, looking for a light source. She had been this way for a while now, but she did not know that. "Hello?" Lucy yelled into the darkness, her voice echoing in the empty void. She sighed in frustration and walked more, determined to find any exit of any kind.

After walking around from what seemed like hours, Lucy stopped and fell to her knees. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted. _No way… _Lucy continued to stare into the distance, where she saw nothing but darkness. _There's no exit! I'm stuck here!_ Lucy covers her face with her hands and began to sob loudly. Her sadness echoing in the darkness, tears spilling from her eyes and sliding down her arms. She stayed that way for what seemed like days, weeks even. She lost all hope of ever finding her way out of this abyss, and she just lay there, on the surface, crying.

_Lucy…_ Lucy bolted upright, her eyes widening. _Lucy… Please wake up…_ The voice sounded desperate, worried, and sad. Lucy's eyes began to tear up; she bit her lip from crying again and began to hiccup. _Lucy please… Wake up… We miss you… _Lucy got in a kneeling position and placed her hands on her knees, tighly gripping the fabric of her pants.

"I'm trying! How do I do it?!" Lucy screamed out, desperation evident in her voice.

_Lucy, just think of what you want… _The new voice sounded female, Lucy's curiosity spiked and she looked around.

"H – how? I'm stuck here… Alone…" Lucy sat on her behind, and brought her knees up to her chest. Resting her head on her chin, tears sliding down her porcelain face.

_You can do it, I know you can. Just remember what I taught you._

"Wha – what did you teach me? And who are you?" Before her, a transparent person began to form in front of her. She had waist length golden blonde hair; a darker shade of brown eyes, a white dressed adorned her lean figure, showing off the curves on her body. A small smile played on the person's lips, a sad smile but still a happy one. Lucy lunged towards the figure, burying her head in the person's flat stomach.

"Mama! Why are you here? Am I dead?" Lucy questioned, tears springing from her eyes and rolling down her red cheeks. Layla placed a small, dainty hand on Lucy's head and patted her softly.

"I'm here to help you sweetie, you need to awaken soon." Layla said, her voice sounding angelic as Lucy remembered.

"B – but what do you mean 'awaken' mama? Will I see you again? Please tell me what's going on!" Lucy clutched onto Layla's legs, not wanting to let go of her mother again. She missed the feeling of her mother's soft skin against hers. The smile on her lips, the happiness in her eyes and her soft voice. Layla pulled Lucy up to her height and cupped her cheeks with her hands and smiled towards Lucy. Lucy began to whimper and placed her hands on her mother's.

"You will find out soon enough, my dear sweet Lucy. You've grown so much, I miss you darling. I really do." Tears began to form in Layla's brown eyes; she quickly wiped them away and laughed half-heartedly. "I have to go now sweetie, but when you wake up, just remember what I told you, okay?" Lucy nodded and hugged her mother, before her mother began to fade away, still in Lucy's arms.

**X.X.X.X**

Sting and Rogue sat next to each other, each looking at Lucy's still figure. It has been two days now, and she still hadn't woken up. Her steady breathing and heartbeat were the only things telling the two that she was still alive.

Rogue got up from his seat and went to the other side of the bed; he pressed his head against her chest to check her heart beat. He removed his head and gazed at her features. Her porcelain skin, unmarked with any wounds, her lean figure and curves that stood out and her enormous bust. A light shade of pink decorated his cheeks as he stared at her, quickly looking away and focusing on something else.

Sting stood up as Rogue strode away quickly to the bookshelf. Sting laid his head on her chest, her chest rising and falling as she breathed and her heartbeat keeping steady beat. He closed his eyes, still lying on top of Lucy's chest, relaxing against her soft "pillows".

Lucy began to wake up slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She turned her head slowly noticing a large bucket filled with water and a rag draped over the side. She tried to push herself up, but a weight on her chest stopped her. She looked down and saw pale blond hair and a tick mark appeared on her head. A deathly aura surrounded her, but that didn't seem to disrupt the sleeping blond from his slumber. Slowly, Lucy moved her hand and placed it on top of Sting's head and grabbed his hair tightly. She raised his head up to see his eyes closed and him slightly snoring. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation at his deep sleeping and snoring.

"Sting…" She said in a stern voice.

"Sting…" This time in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sting, wake up…" She said, in a sing song voice. Still no reaction, she got fed up and lowered her lips to his ear. Taking in a deep breath before screaming in his ear.

"Sting! Wake you sleeping ass up!" Sting bolted upright, hitting Lucy's nose and looked around the room frantically. His eyes wavered towards the deadly aura in front of him, his eyes widened greatly as he thought to himself: _I'm dead…_

Lucy had gotten a bloody nose, and she was highly pissed that it may be broken because of some idiot's hard head. She wiped the blood with her hand, and tenderly touched the sore spot; feeling that it was indeed broken. Her anger spiked more and she faced Sting, sweat rolling down his face and shaking in fear.

"L – Lucy! You're awake! I – I thought you wouldn't wake up! It's been –" He was cut off by a firm grip on his throat, gasping for air and pawing the hand strangling him. Lucy's eyes were shadowed by her hair, and her grip tightened on his throat. Sting gasped and coughed, and continued to get her to stop strangling him. Her unexpected strength frightened him greatly, and he knew he was dead if someone didn't stop her.

A shadow began to slowly move from its previous spot. The shadow went next to Lucy and formed into the shape of Rogue. Rogue placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, looking down at the deadly figure next to him.

"Lucy. Stop." Lucy let go of Sting and he sucked in air, trying to regain his breathing patterns. He placed a hand to his neck, already knowing that there will be a bruise. Her hand retracted back to her nose, a white slow emitting from her hand as she repaired her nose. She breathed in the air, feeling no pain and flicked the hair of her eyes with the motion of her head. She stared at Sting, her once brown eyes now a golden color. She cocked her head to the side slightly, puzzled as to why Sting was cowering in fear.

"What's wrong, Sting-kun?" Said Lucy in a concerned tone. Sting's eyes widened ever more (if that's even possible) and he cautiously approached her on all fours. He gingerly and reached out to touch her nose, checking to see if it really is fixed. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, and her eyes began to glow a bright gold then fade to a brown. Sting's hand was a millimeter from touching her nose, and her eyes widened.

"Sting! What are you doing?" Lucy yelled, swatting away his hand. Sting recoiled quickly and shuffled to the ground in front of the bed.

"What am I doing? Me?! You choked the shit out of me!" Sting exclaimed, holding his neck with his hand and putting his other hand out in front of him.

"Oh, yeah… I know. I'm glad I did." Lucy smiled brightly at him before getting out of bed and walking out of the tent. Sting's eyes followed her moving figure, before turning towards Rogue.

"He was right. We should be careful next time, Rogue." Rogue shook his head and began to laugh quietly.

"No, not _we_,_ you_ should be careful next time." Rogue laughed and walking away, also walking out of the tent. Sting's brain began working, and his face paled. _I'd be dead if Rogue hadn't told her to stop… Shit… I'm all alone in this place!_ Sting screamed a high-pitched scream and fainted.

Not too far away, a snickering Rogue and giggling Lucy were sitting near a lake. After hearing Sting's "manly" scream they souldn't contain their laughter and began to laugh uncontrollably while rolling on the ground.

* * *

**Hellooo! I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter... This story really is coming along eh? Well well... Sting may have seemed a bit OC towards the end but... I believe it was needed.**

**Also**,** who do you think should Lucy have? Rogue or Sting? I'll put a poll up on my profile for it okay? Okay! :D**

**Rogue: Ja-chan does not own Fairy Tail, only this story...**

**Lucy: Ja-chan! Why am I so mean in the end?**

**Me: Because... I just felt like it...**

**Sting: That b*tch is crazy! I nearly died!**

**Lucy: *Turning all evil and stuff* What was that Sting?**

**Sting: *Gulp* nothing...**

**Lucy: Good. ^- ^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi hi hi! I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter 5! Ahhh! I know, I know, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I just always feel the need to end a chapter on such a good note, plus I don't want anything to be weird. Basically, a new chapter is like a day for this story. Of course there will be the most oh-so-loved timeskip.**

**Anywhooo~ Don't forget to vote on my profile on who Lucy should be with, there will be a bit of a spin at the end for all of those voters out there. Watch out!**

**Lucy: Ja-chan does not own Fairy Tail, thank Kami-sama for that one...**

**Rogue: Why did I laugh in the last chapter?**

**Me: I just wanted the readers to see a kind side to you... And I needed something for the beginning of this chapter...**

**Sting: *Grumbles violent words* Making me scream like a girl is what you needed!**

**Me: Shush, I need to let them read!**

* * *

**Lucy and Rogue**

Lucy lay down, back pressed to the ground staring up at the sky. She exhaled in relief and began to smile to herself.

"You know, you shouldn't smile to yourself." A deep voice said next to her. Lucy turned her head to the voice, her brown eyes meeting crimson ones. Rogue was staring down at her, an emotionless mask on his face.

"And why is that, Ryos?" Lucy questioned, a confident smirk on his face. Rogue's face was slightly pink, but he quickly diminished it.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, his features hardening.

"It just came to me, why doesn't anyone call you Ryos anymore?"

"Because, I prefer Rogue."

"Oh~ are you trying to sound cool?" Lucy propped herself on her elbows, smirking deviously towards Rogue. Leaning closer to him, her face was nearly pressed into his sides.

"Well… Are you?"

"No." Rogue deadpanned. Turning his head away; his ears were slightly tainted a pink color. Lucy grinned, sitting up completely and hugging Rogue's arm. Rogue tensed under Lucy's sudden change in personality. _Sting would like this…_ Rogue thought, his face completely red. _Then again, Loke did say that she would act like this for a while._ Rogue's mind wandered elsewhere, trying to forget the soft mounds on his arm.

**X.X.X.X**

Lucy has still been unconscious for what seemed like days, when in reality it was only a day. Sting and Rogue took turns watching over the vulnerable blonde's body. Sting looked at the busty blonde, a longing look in his eyes filled with worry and guilt.

"_I should have never provoked her Rogue, I feel terrible." Sting lowered his head into his hands, pressing the palms into his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Sting sighed in frustration and walking out of the tent, before looking over his shoulders and continuing outside. Rogue stood up from his seat and walking over to the yellow bed, grasping Lucy's small dainty hands into his smooth larger ones. His crimson eyes gazed over her features, the small bruises from different missions, the small bags under her eyes, and the way she dressed. She didn't dress as someone who wanted attention, her blue jean skirt helped her curvaceous figure and her pink spaghetti strapped tank top only made her breast look larger. Rogue stood up abruptly as a light flashed on the other side of the bed. Rogue narrowed his eyes, sensing magic that he had sensed before. _Celestial mage magic huh…_ Thought Rogue. _

_Sting came rushing in, looking frantic as he noticed a new male inside of the humble tent. His orange hair spiked in a fashionable way, and his tux in perfect manner. The spirit peered at the two Dragon Slayers over the top of his sunglasses. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, lovingly stroking Lucy's blonde hair._

"_I knew it would happen sooner or later…" He looked at the two other males in the room, his eyes narrowing at a certain pale blond male. "You." He pointed towards Sting, and Sting just snorted in response while crossing his arms over his broad chest._

"_Yeah, me, what about it?" He responded back sharply._

"_When did this happen and how?" Loke's voice rung with authority, and Sting gulped at the spirit's sudden change in demeanor._

"_It happened last night while she was chasing me," Loke motioned for him to continue with the motion of his hands. Sting sighed and pressed his palm over his eye and ruffled his hair. _

"_She told Rogue and I –" Rogue grunted and shook his head, his eyes giving a hidden message towards Sting. _

"_Fine, Blondie had told _me_ to not eat any of the food, but I ate it anyways. Rogue ate some too, then she became really vicious and I ran away. She had a knife with her also, she threw the knife at me and it nearly hit my head. When I turned around, she was collapsed on the ground. I suspected that she fainted from chasing me, and actually being pretty close on my tail." Sting walked over to Rogue, standing behind him with his arms crossed._

"_Are you gonna chase me too with a knife?" Sting questioned, a thin blond brow raised at the male across from him. Loke chuckled and ran his fingers through his orange locks._

"_No Sting, I won't. You're actually really lucky to be alive. If it was Na –" Loke stopped himself from finishing his question and shook his head. "Anyways, the reason why she fainted was because of the strong emotion she was feeling. So naturally, her magic expanded from that strong feeling." Loke paused for the information to sink into their minds. Sting raised his hand, and Loke nodded for him to ask whatever he wanted._

"_So you're telling me that the reason why she fainted was because I ate some food?"_

"_No, the food was connected to something much deeper…" Loke began to tell them the story of how Natsu kicked her off the team, basically saying that she was weak. They both nodded as the story progressed, and eventually became attached to the blonde mage and her sad departure._

"_Now, I must warn you, she's going to be strange for a couple of days. Since her magic is expanding to a new horizon, her attitude is going to change depending on the magic her soul chooses. We can only hope it will not be dark magic, if it is…" Loke shivered visibly, as did the other two males. "Just… Hope for the best." Loke shimmered out of the room, leaving the Shadow Slayer blinded temporarily. Sting stared into space, his mind trying to process the information. Rogue looked up towards him and Sting looked down towards Rogue. Both of them thinking the same thing: _I have to keep her in my reach.

**X.X.X.X**

Rogue looked back down towards the overly-affectionate blonde mage, trying to free his arm from her clutches. He looked behind him and saw a zombie-fied Sting slowly walking towards them. When he saw Lucy squirming next to Rogue, his anger spiked and he glared towards Rogue. Rogue shook his head and pointed down towards Lucy, trying to get the angered Sting to understand.

"Ryos-kun~" Lucy sang, looking up towards a slightly blushing Rogue. "Why are you being so mean? C'mon, play with me!" Lucy giggled and smiled brightly towards the man. Rogue shook his head and finally Lucy released his arm. Lucy pouted and looked down towards the ground, playing with the hem of her skirt. Lucy felt a warm, large hand on her shoulder and looked up to be greeted with blue eyes staring affectionately at her. Lucy's face beamed with happiness and she began hugging Sting's legs. "Sting-kun! Will you play with me?" Lucy asked childishly. She looked up at Sting, putting on her best pouting face. Sting sighed and pat Lucy's head, nodding his head and smiling at her.

"Sure Lucy." Sting helped Lucy up and Sting ran ahead, a yelling Lucy behind him. Rogue sighed and stood up, going over to the fire he gazed at the flames. _Natsu is the one to blame for Lucy's despair, he will pay. I'll be sure of that._

**X.X.X.X**

Sting looked behind him and laughed as he saw Lucy laughing behind him. He slowed down and ran next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and bending down to wrap his arms around her legs. Lucy squealed as she was suddenly lifted into the air, she looked at the perpetrator with wide eyes and an open mouth. She looked into his sea blue eyes, smiling and laughing she wrapped her arms around Sting's neck and snuggled into his chest. Sting stopped and sit down on the lush grass, stroking Lucy's silk hair as she sat on his lap.

"Sting…?" Lucy whispered, keeping her head down she unwrapped her arms from his neck and lay them in her lap. Sting hummed in response, still stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry… For nearly killing you earlier today…" Sting froze, and stopped stroking her hair. Lucy turned her head away from Sting, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She sniffled and whipped a tear away with her fingers. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so rude…" Lucy covered her hands in her face and began to sob softly. Sting reached forward and pulled her close to his chest. He lowered his lips to her ear and spoke softly to her.

"It's okay Lucy. Rogue and I know you didn't mean to do that. You just woke up, so it's okay. I'm partially at fault here too you know." He gave her a light kiss on her cheek and pulled away, smiling affectionately towards her. Lucy blushed deeply and gave him a small smile. Sting moved Lucy off of his lap and stood up, stretching out his hand towards her. Lucy looked at his hand, then hers before placing it in his larger ones. She smiled again at him as he pulled her up and hugged her again. He began stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth on her feet. "It's okay Lucy, it will all be okay." _And once I get my hands on that fire-breathing bastard, he'll regret making you sad Lucy. I swear to it._

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! See? See? THAT WAS THE TWIST! I hope you guys stay faithful though, there will be many more fluffy moments... And I'm thinking of changing this to rated M... If it gets that... Steamy...**

**Sting: Rogue! You got that much love from her! All I got was her crying!**

**Me: Be lucky you got to kiss her cheek!**

**Lucy: Ja-chan... Why did you do thaaat!? *Wail dramatically***

**Sting: No no no! Don't cry! *Taking Lucy out of the room and comforting her while grumbling "Not again..."***

**Rogue: Pfft... I'll get Lucy... Next time... Ja-san does not own Fairy Tail.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is now up! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with a lot of things. Please don't be mad at me! Dx**

**Lucy: Jay-chan is extremely sorry. I know that she is.**

**Me: Aww! Arigato Lulu-chan! You're so kind.**

**Rogue: Jay-chan does not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Me: Yesh... He owns it, and I'm excited that it's coming back! Yay! :D**

* * *

**Lucy's Mind**

_Lucy was back in the dark void again. She sighed and sat down on the ground, looking at her bare feet. _Why am I always going into strange things? _She shook her head and laid down, putting her hand underneath her head and staring at the never – ending darkness ahead. _

_After some time, she heard a distant cry. She sat up immediately and turned her head, trying to track the sound. She heard it again, and she stood up and began to run in the direction the sound came from. With a last bit of energy, she sprinted as fast as she could towards the sound. A silver light flashed on the ground a few feet ahead of her, Lucy slowed down and walked up to the light. _

_Getting on her knees, she gasped in shock. A silver key lay on the ground. She picked up the key and began to marvel in its shape. A silver snake formed around they key, the head nearing the tip with its tongue out. The snake's tail coiled around the stem of the key and ended near the top with the symbol of the snake. _

_Lucy put the key in her pocket before standing up and walking around. _My mom never really did tell me how to get out of here…_ Lucy sighed and took out the key again. She began to use her magical power, pointing the key out in front of her and twisting it like it was in a lock, she mustered all of her power and in a commanding voice called out the spirit. _

"_Open, Gate of the Snake, Serpens!"_

_A bright light flashed before her, squinting her eyes she could make out the shape a large snake. When the light dimmed the snake raised its head, meeting eye to eye with its new owner. It placed his head against hers and began speaking to her telepathically._

"_Hello, master. I am pleased to meet you." Lucy stood there, dumbfounded by the snake talking to her. She quickly recollected her thoughts and stared at the snake. Its long body could wrap around her body three times, its black scaled made its silver ones show more, and its blue eyes stared into her brown ones._

"_Hello Serpens. Is there a name that I should call you?" Lucy strained her voice to sound strong, but she knew that she had failed miserably. The snake flicked its eyes and stuck out its tongue, licking her nose in the process._

"_There is no need to be afraid, mistress; I will cause you no harm." Lucy let out a breath that she had been holding. She stroked the snake's medium sized head and smiled warmly towards it._

"_No need to call me "mistress" or "master". Princess, hime or just my name is fine. I am not your master, but your friend. So please, do refrain from using honorifics in my name. Lucy is just fine." The snake nodded its head and coiled his body around her waist and neck, resting its head on her shoulder he flicked his tongue out again. Lucy smiled again and stroked his head._

"_Umm… I need to know which days you are free, and your abilities." The snake nodded his head once before leaning into his new "friend"._

"_I can come out when ever, and I can charm people with my eyes, read their minds and speak to them telepathically. Also, I have very enhanced hearing like a snake. And I can be called upon in a larger form if the threat is serious and use my own gate. And I don't mind keeping you company, in fact I love being in the human world." Lucy giggled softly and nodded her head._

"_Well then that's all. Also, how do I get out of here? And will you be there when I wake up?" Lucy said nervously. She seriously did want to get out of this darkness hell hole, and she wanted to keep the spirit she had acquired in her mind. Hoping it wasn't all a dream._

"_Yes, I will be there when you wake up. Just tell the other presences in the room to not kill me. And all you have to do to escape is _**wake up**."

**X.X.X.X**

Lucy eyes opened slightly, the sun peering through the tent's fabric. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, slowly getting used to her surroundings she opened her eyes completely. Lucy felt something wrapping around her legs and waist, and stiffened and looked down at her covered body. She raised the sheets up a little bit, a snake with pale blue eyes met with her brown eyes. Her voice caught in her throat and Lucy opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish. They snake slithered towards her face, flicking out his tongue towards her nose. Lucy's heartbeat tripled as the snake's eyes bore into her head.

"Hello Princess. How was your sleep?" The snake questioned, tilting its head slightly. Lucy let out a breath she had been holding when she recalled her dream. Lucy smiled slightly and nodded her head. Looking past Serpens head she saw the two dragon slayers asleep soundly with exceeds at their sides.

Lucy shifted slightly, wiggling in the snake's grasp, the snake uncoiled it's large body from her and slid to the ground. Lucy flung the sheets away and hung her feet above the ground. She quietly walked across the tent to the sleeping dragon slayers.

She looked down at Sting and Rogue; Lector is huddled up against Sting's head, snoring lightly and Frosch cuddling into Rogue's chest. Lucy smiled softly and walked back to her bag, picking it up and walked quietly and quickly out of the tent with Serpens following closely behind her. She walking around the camp nearing the forest, searching for a way to enter it and find water to clean herself. She felt Serpens sliding up her leg and looked down at her new friend that was struggling to get up. She lifted the large snake over her shoulders and continued her walk towards her destination.

It didn't take long to find the lake, and it wasn't too far from the camp site either. Lucy stripped herself bare and stuck her toe in the water, cringing a bit as she first felt cold, but warmed up a little at the semi-warm water. She reached into her bag, pulling out her vanilla shampoo and strawberry body soap, and began walking out towards the water. When she got chest deep in the water, she stopped and began to lather her body with her strawberry soap, massaging all of the sore spots in her muscles before closing the bottle. Opening the other bottle, her vanilla shampoo, she massaged her scalp, engraving the scent into her hair.

When she finished her make-shift bath, she walked back towards the edge of the lake and set her things down on the ground before walking towards her duffle and pulled out a pair of pink lace undergarments, grey fitted capris, a white tank top that showed some cleavage, a black with white stripes hooded jacket and her black and white sneaker. Putting on her clothing, she put her dirty clothes back in the bag, and her hygienic essentials, slung the bag over her shoulder along with Serpens wrapped around her neck and began her walk back to the camp.

**X.X.X.X**

Rogue was the first to stir awake, feeling uncertain of his surroundings before recalling the previous night's events. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that shines in his face. Covering his eyes with his forearm, he turned away looking towards his sleeping partner. Lector being in a small furry ball near the top of his head and Sting sprawled over his sleeping mat. Rogue looked down at his sleeping exceed, curled in a ball near his chest. He smiled sweetly at the adorable exceed asleep before turning his attention towards the empty pink bed. He slowly stood up, changing into his shadow form and going over to the bed. He sniffed the black pillow, inhaling the vanilla scent and another scent he was unfamiliar with. He raised his eyebrow at this, trying to figure out the unrecognizable scent.

A loud yawn was heard towards the sleeping mats, and another mini version of the first yawn. Rogue shook his head and walked towards his awakening friend and exceed. Sting opened his mouth, eating the light that had seeped through the tent's fabric and opened his eyes and sighing in content. He looked up at the hovering dark figure, known as his best/childhood friend, Rogue. "Yo. You're up early." Sting said slowly. Still trying to regain his enhanced senses. Rogue grunted in response, looking behind him at the bed. _Why was that scent there? And who or what was there?_ He looked back at Sting, stretching his limbs out and popping his knuckles, back, neck, arms and legs.

"Oi, what are you thinking about?" Sting's voice said to him. Rogue just shook his head and motioned to the empty bed behind him. Sting shot an eyebrow at the gesture before getting up slowly and walking towards the pink bed, Rogue tailing behind him. Sting looked back at Rogue, his emotionless mask plastered onto his face. Rogue cleared his throat before speaking.

"Lucy hasn't been in her bed for almost an hour, and there is another scent in the bed. Smell it." Sting looked back at the bed, bending down and sniffing the pillow. The vanilla scene filled his nostrils, temporarily clouding his mind with the sweet scent, but was unfortunately brought back by an aggravated shout.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

**X.X.X.X**

Lucy walked back into her tent, seeing no bodies on the sleeping mats on the floor, just sleeping exceeds. She then turned her attention to the two dragon slayers, one sniffing her pillow. Her eye twitched in annoyance, screaming at the blond dragon slayer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Her voice made the two look back at her quickly, one with a wide eyes and another with a frightened expression. Lucy was fuming by now, she stepped closer to the two dragon slayers. A dark shadow moved passed her and was behind her now, she felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She whipped her head back around to the Shadow Dragon Slayer, a black and silver scaled snake in his arms. Lucy's eyes widened greatly, before she felt strong muscular arms wrapped around her tiny torso. Lucy thrashed around in the strong grip, obviously not intending to let her go anytime soon. "Rogue, Sting, what the hell are you two doing?!" Lucy shouted, still trying to escape the blond dragon slayer's grip.

"Blondie, we're trying to help you here. Did you not see or feel that snake around you? It could be dangerous!" Sting said, trying to reason with her. But Lucy didn't listen, she just wanted her friend back around her shoulders.

"No! That snake is my friend! Let him go!" Lucy clawed Sting's arms, drawing blood. Sting grit his teeth in pain, trying to keep his hold onto the thrashing and screaming woman.

"Lucy, I'm afraid that Sting is – " Rogue began, but was stopped by a deep voice that thundered inside of his head.

_I'm afraid that you will not be finishing that sentence, Ryos._ The voice commanded, and Rogue immediately closed his mouth. Keeping silent. The snake wrapped around the body of the male, nearing his head with the other male's eyes. His blue slits peering into the other male's eyes.

_Ahhh… A dragon slayer I sense. Princess speaks the truth, I am indeed her friend. Please, tell your other friend to let her go. Now._ The voice commanded Rogue. Still puzzled, he complied and spoke to Sting. "Sting, let Lucy go." Sting looked at Rogue with worry. His eyes in a clouded haze. Sting shook his head and shouted towards his friend.

"I won't! And keep that damned snake away from you! Rogue, wake up!" Rogue still stared at him, his mind still being controlled by the charming snake. The snake looked towards the other male in the room, his pale blue eyes staring into the other's blue eyes. He spoke to the blond male, his voice commanding. _Let her go. Now. And you and your male companion with listen to her and apologize._ Sting's eyes began to cloud also, and he let go of Lucy, his arms limply at his sides.

Lucy rushed towards her friend, unwrapping his body from Rogue's and placed him over her shoulders and nuzzling his head against her cheek.

"I'm sorry Serpens, I should have known they would do that. I really am. You're not hurt, are you?" Lucy questioned, her voice filled with guilt and worry. Serpens shook his head and Lucy kissed his head. "Good. Now, mind telling me what happened?" Lucy raised her eyebrow in questioning, a small smile playing on her lips.

"_I used my charm magic to make the Shadow Dragon Slayer to let me go, the same with the Light Dragon Slayer. I couldn't just lie still and let that happen. I'm sorry if what I did was wrong."_ Serpens lowered his head in defeat, starting to feel the guilt sink into him. Lucy giggled softly and gently patted the snake's head. "Don't feel guilty Serpens, I'm just glad that you knew what to do." Lucy grinned at the snake, her smile shining brightly towards him in approval. "But umm… Could you wake them up now? Or de – charm them?" The snake nodded vigorously and blinked his eyes, and the two's eyes went back to normal. Rogue shook his head and put his palm on his forehead. Sting clutched his head with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. _What happened?_ Both Dragon Slayers thought, and looked at each other. Lucy silently watched on the side, stroking the snake's large body around her shoulders.

"If you're wondering what happened I could explain, but first _you _have to explain."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have break all next week so I will probably update this story again around that time.**

**Now an explanation about the dream key. I used that as a way for this character to come in quickly because I cannot really wait. I know that Lucy needs a key at first and I wanted Rogue and Sting to be this cautious for a reason. I won't say why, secret...**

**Lucy: I do like my new pet, I really do!**

**Me: Good. Because he's going to be the comedic relief a little bit.**

**Rogue and Sting: WHAT?!**

**Me: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Jaa - ne~**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating so soon. I'm so busy with school that its killing me! DX Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry. **

**Warning: This chapter contains nonsense and fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"If you're wondering what happened I could explain, but first _you_ have to explain."

Sting looked away from Lucy's gaze, staring at the futons laid out on the ground. Rogue looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes, the realization finally sinking in. Lucy began tapping her foot impatiently, and let out a long, loud sigh. "Never mind, I see that you guys don't want to speak now." She spoke quietly, waving her hand in the air nonchalantly and walking over to the futons to fold them. Sting sighed and ran a hand through her spikey blond hair, his brows creasing in concentration. Lucy finished folding the futons and placed them neatly at the bottom of her bed. Rogue's eyes watched her quietly as she flittered around the tent, checking things, placing things and occasionally standing still before going around the room again. "Oi, Blondie, stop moving around so much. I'm trying to think." Sting said harshly, narrowing his eyes at the other blonde. Lucy shrugged and continued to walk around the room, purposely annoying Sting. She inwardly smirked when she saw Sting's gaze hardening and gritting his teeth.

Rogue walked over to Sting and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him the eye with an emotionless face. "Sting, don't think too hard. You might pop a brain vessel." Not once had he smirked, but his eyes held a different story. His eyes held a playfull look, almost like he was laughing at him on the inside.

Which wasn't far from the truth.

Lucy, on the other hand, burst out laughing clutching her stomach. Tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Sting's eyes widened and he growled, yanking himself away from Rogue's grasp and walking – stomping – out of the tent. Rogue looked at his retreating form, then turned his gaze to the blonde who was _trying _to control her laughing.

Keyword: Trying.

Lucy was failing miserably, even Serpens was laughing, on the inside. She gasped for breath, trying to calm herself before she pissed herself. Rogue simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a random book. He flipped through the pages before a certain page caught his attention. Eyes fixing to the words he began to read.

"_She reached up, holding his face in her hands and smiled at him sadly. 'Please, stay with me longer. I can't to be without you…' The man lowered his head and pressed their foreheads together. He whispered huskily, his breath meeting her plump, luscious lips. 'I promise to stay with you my love. With all my heart.' He pressed his lips to hers, slowly at first, before pressing harder. His lover moaned in pleasure, deepening the kiss more. His ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She happily obliged and parted her lips, their tongues meeting and battling for dominance. The man won, and they parted, gasping for breath as a trail of saliva still connecting to their tongues. 'I love you so much. Please, be mine.' The man said, holding his lover close and pressing his nose into the crook of her neck. Sniffing the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. The woman buried her nose into his chest, inhaling his smoky scent. Pulling apart, he placed a kiss on his nose and smiling at him. 'Of course my sweet. I love you too.' The lovers smiled at each other before indulging in another heated kiss, making their way to their shared bedroom and moaning." _

Rogue quickly slammed the book shut, his face pink with embarrassment. He flipped the book over and looked at the front. "_Journeys of Love_", and looked at the bag to see the rating. "Rated for 21+".

_What is she doing with this?!_ Rogue internally screamed. Glancing behind him to see the blonde staring intently at him, and his face flamed more. "Rogue, are you okay? You seem a bit red." Lucy stood up and walked over to the blushing raven haired male, placing her hand on his head, then cheek. She leaned in closer to his face, their noses almost touching. She looked up at him, curiosity on her face. She looked down at the book in his hands and covered her mouth, stiffly a giggle. "You read part of it, didn't you?" She asked a small smile on her face. Rogue just nodded slowly, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. Lucy smiled again and leaned closer to him, putting her mouth near his ear and whispering seductively. "What part did you get to? Because by your face something tells me that you were close to a smut scene. Am I right?" Lucy leaned back and looked at Rogue's bright red face. Lucy giggled again and stepped back, her hands behind her back. "You can read it if you want, it is a good book." She winked seductively at him before skipping away, out of the tent.

Rogue let out a breath he had been holding, his heart hammering in his chest. He placed a hand on his neck. Feeling his heart going at an alarming speed, he quickly passed out on the floor from his earlier encounter.

A loud thud woke the two sleeping exceeds that had been in the tent the whole time. Oblivious to the current fiasco that had happened only minutes before. Frosch groggily yawned and stretched her limbs. Rubbing her sleepy eyes with her tiny paws. She looked around, searching for her owner. Finally finding him on the floor with his eyes closed, a book lay on top of his chest. Frosch shook her friend awake, Lector, and pointed towards the "sleeping" Rogue.

"Do you think Ro – kun is okay?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know. All I know is that Sting would never pass out! Because Sting – kun is the best!" Lector said, pumping his fist in the air. Frosch looked back at Rogue, then at Lector before sighing quietly and nodding.

"Fro thinks so too…"

**X.X.X.X**

Sting sat by the pond, his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Water, salt, earth, grass, vanilla… Wait vanilla?! His eyes snapped open and he spun around, looking through the semi – dense trees. He sniffed again and his eyes locked on point of blonde hair. He smirked and got up quietly, heading towards the large tree.

Lucy had her back to the tree, her heart hammering in her chest. _Did he see me? _She shook her head of the though, her heart rate decreasing in speed. She sat slid down the tree trunk and sat on the ground, pondering over what she had seen.

Why did he look so sad?

Her eyes softened a bit, pitying him for a while. She felt like she had done something that was not of her nature, of course annoying Sting was natural but – it just didn't seem right after seeing his depressed state. Slowly she stood back up, walking out from the tree just as Sting jumped in front of her. He knocked them both on the ground, Sting on top. His hands on either side of her head, legs trapping hers and staring into her brown eyes. Lucy gulped, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Sting finally noticed their awkward position and straightened himself off of her, rolling to the side and crossing his legs. Lucy sat up slowly and looked over at the other flushed blond. Sting looked at her from his peripheral view, seeing a heavy blush on her face and her head bent down. Sting sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her. Lucy looked at him, an eyebrow raised at his action. Her eyes darted from his hand on her shoulder to his face, then back to his hand. "Sorry. I didn't expect that to happen Blonde." He said coolly. He turned back around, taking his hand off of her shoulder and placed it in his lap. Lucy scratched the back of her head and pursed her lips. "It's okay. Shit happens, ya know?" She looked at him and grinned. A light blush appeared on the male blond's cheeks before he saw something off.

"Oi, Blondie, when did you get fangs?" He rose an eyebrow at her, his head title to the side a little.

_Aww… He actually looks kind of cute…_ Lucy thought, before snapping out of her haze. "What do you mean?" She poked her teeth, then pulled back immediately after feeling something sharp. A little blood appeared on her finger. She stared at her finger a little while before looking at Sting. Sting looked down at her finger, the small smell of blood filling his nostrils. He scrunched his nose, then grabbed her hand and put her finger in his mouth. Licking off the blood with his tongue then letting go of her hand and pulled her finger out of his mouth. Lucy's face blushed a dark shade of red, her heart slamming against her rib cage. Sting chuckled and smirked at her reaction. "Did you like it Blondie? If you want I could do it again." He said huskily, waiting for her reaction and got just what he wanted.

Lucy was a sputtering mess, her eyes wide and her face a deep shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. She waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head violently. After a while her heart calmed down, and Lucy's face was no longer bright red. "Ummm… Hey Sting, I have a question." Began Lucy. She turned her head and looked at him, worry evident on her face. "Sure Blondie, shoot." Lucy looked down at her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs together.

"Will you guys really train me?" Sting flinched a little, glad that it went unnoticed. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled grass out of her ground.

"Maybe, maybe not. I know Rogue will though." Lucy's head rose and she looked at Sting. Her eyes slightly wide and her mouth agape.

"You really think so?" Her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yeah, if I know Rogue I'm pretty sure he'll train you." Sting finally looked at Lucy, and froze. Awed by her beauty in the sunlight. Her porcelain skin glowing, her brown eyes sparkling, a light blush coating her cheeks and her luscious lips. He chuckled slightly and returned his gaze back to the ground.

Lucy laid down on the grass, her knees bent and her hands resting on her stomach. She looked up at the sky, the sun shining a brightly. Clouds moving and the sound of trees rustling in the slight wind. "Thanks Sting." She said quietly, knowing that the dragon slayer would hear her. Sting just grunted in response and nodded his head once.

They lay there, staring at the sky. Thinking to themselves and wondering, _how did I get so lucky?_

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I'll be working on the next one soon... And I know that the chapters are short. Its hard for me to write longer ones without getting distracted and getting writer's block. But I hope you liked it, give your opinions and what I should do next in the comments. Thanks!**

**Don't forget to vote on who she would be with! I think I'll end the voting like.. 3 to 4 chapters from now... Anyways, bye!**


End file.
